Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 7: My Version of Flashback-DISCONTINUED
by indiangirl13
Summary: Sophie Foster is living in a world where things are teetering on an edge. And only she can fix it. She has the power to bring the ice to the fire fight. Will it be enough to quench the flames threatening to burn the Lost Cities? *rated T just in case.* Sophitz or Tophie or Sophie an OC, Dexella, Kiana, Lylie 4 the Winh, (thanks BibbleDarkness!) Don't read it if you don't ship it!
1. AN - Please read before story

Hi,

Before we start reading my amazing work, **buffs fingernails on shirt** (jk) let's just establish a couple of things.

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, besides ones I might might make myself, (otherwise known as OC's). All of the characters belong to Shannon Messenger.

I am not claiming to be Shannon Messenger, and this is **not the real Flashback book.** This is all just from my _extensive_ imagination.

Keeper of the Lost Cities IS NOT MY BOOK SERIES! So please don't go around being all like, "Copycat." because, like, that is not appreciated.

Now, onto the reading of my fanfic! DISCLAIMER: I might post irregularly, because if I set a schedule, it will most likely not be followed soooo…


	2. Preface

The white-eyes on the sleeves blurred Sophie's vision as she advanced. A whole army of them. And only them and the Black Swan. A figure stepped out from the army.

"You have no idea what you're up against." The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Sophie couldn't place her finger on it. But they had no idea. They had the secret weapon. The ice against the fire.


	3. Chapter One: Memories with Greyfell

"Get on the horse." Tam shook his head.

"Tam, come on. What is this innocent, glittery horse going to do to you, huh?" He rolled his misty-blue eyes. "Couldn't we make a different entrance?" Sophie shook her head. They technically could still change the entrance, but Sophie hadn't seen the pregnant alicorn in so long that when the thunder clapped and Silveny and Greyfell flew down, Sophie's eyes misted up. Sophie reached down and grabbed another stalk of swizzlespice. Silveny looked at it hungrily, and then munched on it gratefully. Silveny then proceeded to start giving Sophie a migraine. _SOPHIE FRIEND TREAT KEEFE!_ _No, Keefe isn't here today. This is Tam. He's a friend, and he would love to fly with you. SOPHIE FRIEND TAM FLY!_ Silveny flew up into the sky. _Silveny, what are you doing? SOPHIE TAM FRIEND FLY!_ Sophie squinted up at the sky. Silveny hovered in the air for a second, and then started shooting down towards the ground.

"SILVENY!" Sophie screamed. Sophie looked at Tam, her eyes pleading for help. Tam shrugged his shoulders. Sophie glared at him, and squinted back up at the sky. Just as Silveny was about to hit the ground, she came up, and, much to Sophie's surprise knocked Tam onto her back. Tam looked just as surprised, and looked to Sophie for help. Sophie shrugged her shoulders, using his earlier tactic on him. _Thanks Silveny. SOPHIE FRIEND TAM FLY!_ They had to make an entrance for welcoming the kids from Exillium back to the Lost Cities. Oralie had kept her promise, and decided that some of the Waywards had earned their way back to the Lost Cities. Since Tam and Linh had already transferred to Foxfire, the hope was that it would let the Waywards know that they were welcome back. Silveny came back down, along with Tam. Sophie had to suppress a giggle when she saw Tam's bangs in all of their wind-blown glory.

"I...am...never...doing...that...again." Sophie shook her head in distaste, suddenly serious. "Yes you are." He shook his head. "Nope. Never doing it again."

"You already committed Tam. There is no backing out of this,"

He tugged on his bangs, trying to fix them. "Do you want me to hold your hand all the way through it?" Tam's cheeks reddened as Sophie placed her hands on her hips. "Would you rather ride Greyfell?" "Yes." Sophie nodded, and carefully opened her thoughts to Greyfell's. _This is Tam._ Sophie transmitted an image of Tam riding Silveny. _He's a friend, and he would love to fly with you._ Greyfell stepped back from Sophie, and she opened her eyes. Sophie looked into Greyfell's eyes. They were a little more cloudy than Silveny's chocolatey eyes, and were more of a hazel. Sudden memories started filling her mind.

 _Greyfell, facing a thundering sasquatch. The sasquatch suddenly charged, and clawed at Greyfell's belly, sending blood spraying. Greyfell charged forward running his horn clean through the sasquatch._

Sophie was vaguely familiar of dropping to the ground, but strong arms catching her. She heard voices talking to each other. But there was one voice that stood out the most. A deep voice with a crisp accent. Before she could figure anything else out, another memory overtook her consciousness.

 _Greyfell poking around at something that looked like a bear trap. Sophie wanted to scream at Greyfell to get away from it, but she seemed to be a silent onlooker. As Greyfell is circling the bear trap, one of his hooves trips over a tree root. Greyfell falls in slow motion, one of his wings crunching against the ground, and another one of his hooves getting stuck by the sharp edges of the bear trap._

The memories suddenly stopped, and Sophie was overcome with chills. She shivered, and groaned as she shifted her aching neck.

"Shh, I've got you." Said a deep voice with a crisp accent. A shockingly bright shade of teal filled Sophie's mind, and she slowly opened my eyes. Sophie awoke to a teal-eyed boy, and with that, her heart went into hummingbird mode. She sat up. "What happened?" she asked, but it sounded more like: "Whahappt?" But then, Sophie remembered something much more important. She tapped the top of her head, and sure enough, her head was back to the whole pineapple situation. She started to grumble, and tried to smooth her hair out. She abandoned the hopeless situation and turned to Fitz. "So, what happened?"

"We aren't totally sure on this one, but we think that Greyfell was implanting memories in your head."


	4. Chapter Two: Crushes with Spies

"What?" Sophie's mind started racing. Why would Greyfell want to be implanting his horrific memories in her head?

"Yeah, when I checked your memories, a lot of Greyfell's memories were there." he shuddered. He stood up and pulled his pathfinder from his cape pocket. (A/N: Do elves have pockets in their capes? I dunno…)

"We should get going. Tam is pretty worried about you. My father wants to talk to you after he get's home form his latest assignment." Fitz twisted the crystal on top of his pathfinder, and held it up to the light. Sophie stood up, and then did a double take.

"Wait, Tam?" Fitz nodded his head. "You do realize that you were literally vibrating, right?" Sophie blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, according to Tam, you fell to the ground and started vibrating. Luckily he caught you before you hurt yourself too much. Though I'm pretty sure that would be bound to happen anyways." Fitz flashed a movie-star smile, and with that, Sophie was pretty sure that she had turned into a lump of pizza dough. Sophie tried to straighten her hair out, but decided to wait until she saw Vertina. "Abandon all hope ye who try to straighten my hair." she mumbled, mostly to herself. Apparently Fitz heard her, and chuckled.

"You might want to go pay a visit to Biana. I bet she can fix your pineapple head." Sophie felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Come on, I'll take you to Everglen. That's where Tam is anyways." Fitz and Sophie glittered away.

The gate at Everglen made Sophie's eyes water. But that was expected. Sophie walked with Fitz to the big mahogany doors and opened them. The scene was that of any normal house in the Lost Cities. But things were about to change.

Sophie walked over to Biana and Linh. Biana was softly braiding Linh's hair, well, until she saw Sophie. Biana rushed over to Sophie, and started playing 20 Questions.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? How are you doing? What happen-" "Biana. I am fine. I will explain what happened _later_. Emphasize on _lay-ter_. Right now, I need help fixing my pineapple head." As Biana, Linh and Sophie were heading upstairs, Sophie saw Tam's shadow stretch across the room. Even though she should be used to his shadow-whispering, she wasn't. Sophie paused on the steps, which also made Biana and Linh pause. "Are you okay?" _I'm fine Tam. The memories were just pretty traumatic._ "Okay." His shadow shrank back. The awkwardness in the air was thick enough to slice, so Sophie waved it away by shouting, "Last one to Biana's room makes mallowmelt for everybody!" Sophie started racing up the stairs, and shoved the door to Biana's room open. Linh was the last one there, but she was an amazing cook, so the mallowmelt would be spectacular, unlike something Sophie would make.

"So, Sophie, you needed me to fix your pineapple head right?' Sophie nodded her head. Biana went into her bathroom, and re-entered with a box of hairpins, and a jeweled comb.

"Sit down. This hairstyle will totally drive the boys crazy!" Sophie sighed and sat down on the edge of Biana's canopy bed. "Biana, that is so not what I am going for. Just make me look like, I'm not a pineapple." Biana rolled her eyes and started twisted Sophie's hair.

"Ow, Biana! I'm pretty sure you're damaging all of my hair follicles!" Biana grumbled. "I don't want to hear you're smart talk, okay? I need to fix Ms. Pineapple if you want Fitz to notice you." Sophie turned around, and gave Biana the stink eye. Ever since Sophie had told Biana about her crush on Fitz, Biana had been telling Sophie to just tell Fitz. but then Sophie told Biana to go tell Keefe that she liked him. She made her point.

A knock on the door interrupted Sophie's thinking. "GO AWAY!" Biana shouted.

"Biana, can I talk to Sophie for a second?" It was Fitz. Sophie turned to Biana, and shook her head so hard that she thought her brain might be leaking out of her ears.

"Fitz, you can talk to Sophie later. Shoo." The girls could hear Fitz grumbling something about, "girls", and then walked away. Biana kept on intricately twisting Sophie's hair. She then proceeded to turn to Linh expectantly.

"What?' Linh said innocently. Biana rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh come on Linh, you have to like somebody!" Linh played with the silver tips of her hair. After a couple of minutes in awkward silence, Linh spoke up. "Ok, so you guys have to be under an oath of secrecy." Sophie and Biana both nodded eagerly. Linh took a deep breath. "I think I like Wylie." Biana squealed, and almost let go of Sophie's hair. Which reminded Sophie… "Hey Biana? You finished doing my hair?" "Almost. Anyways, omi gosh, LINH! You have to tell him! Sophie, back me up here!"

"Biana, I'm sure if you tell Keefe you like him, then I will tell Fitz I like him, and Linh will tell Wylie she likes him." "Then the deal is off. It would be so embarrassing to tell Keefe…" Biana did a final twist in Sophie's hair. "Okay Sophie! Come over here…" Biana led Sophie to her full-length mirror, and pulled a compact mirror from her pocket. Sophie had no idea what she did, (it was some sort of weird mirror trick) but Sophie could see her hair, and it looked beautiful. "Wow, Biana… this is so pretty!" She hugged her friend, but Biana stopped. She held up the universal "shh" sign, and Sophie and Linh followed Biana to the door. Biana quickly opened the door, and standing there, with a red face, was the one and only Keefe Sencen.


	5. Chapter Three: Gathering Gone Wrong

Sophie was the first one to speak.

"Keefe, how much did you hear?" Keefe rubbed at his neck nervously. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I came up to tell you guys that Della made some mallowmelt. But then I… okay, I'm sorry."

"KEEFE!" That got his attention. "How much did you hear?" "I'm not gonna lie," he said. I came here a couple of minutes after Fitz left…I won't tell, but Biana, can I talk to you for a second?" Sophie and Linh looked at Biana, who took a second to speak. "Uh-yup-yeah Keefe." Keefe walked away, and Biana followed him. Biana looked back at Sophie and Linh, and Sophie gave her a thumbs up. Linh made a water statue of Keefe and Biana kissing. Biana blushed, and followed Keefe out the main doors.

"Mallowmelt?" Linh asked. Sophie nodded, her mouth watering at the very thought of eating some of the delicious slices of heaven. As they walked downstairs, Sophie had an earth-shaking thought.

"Linh." "Mmm?" "I just realized that we're old enough to register for matchmakers." Linh looked at her. "Okaay. And?" "Linh, this is like, my worst nightmare. It's bound to come up tonight. If this happens, you need to help me divert the conversation to anything else _not related to boys and/or matchmaking._ " Linh nodded. As they reached the end of the stairs, Sophie mouthed, "thank you". Linh nodded and followed Sophie into the dining room. _**(A/N: Do elves have dining rooms?)** _There, they found Fitz, Tam and Dex, and one empty platter. Sophie sat down matter-of-factly. There was a big problem. And she needed to address it.

"So guys, where's the mallowmelt?" The boys looked at her. But Fitz looked at her especially close. Almost like he was staring at her. _No, that isn't possible._ Sophie laughed at herself internally for thinking such a silly thought. _He probably likes Linh or something._ But right now, she had a way more important task.

"I'm guessing that since you guys are staring at the floor like it's the new Taylor Swift that you guys ate all of the mallowmelt?" "What's a Taylor Swift?" Tam asked, obviously confused. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You know what, nevermind. So, are you guys going to make more mallowmelt?" Dex was the first one to respond. "Yup! And we'll make it only for the girls." Sophie smiled at Dex. "Thanks you." Dex smiled. "Off to the kitchen now boys!" Fitz and Tam grumbled. As Fitz was going into the kitchen, Sophie saw from the corner of her eye that he looked back at her. She didn't look at him, but felt her heart rate pick up a bit. He went into the kitchen, and her heart rate slowed down a bit.

"Hey Sophie. I left those gloves that Dex gave me in Biana's bedroom. Give me a minute." Sophie nodded. Dex had given Linh some sort of gloves that prevented her from going crazy with her Hydrokinesis. Sophie tugged on an eyelash, and started wondering about Keefe and Biana. She was hoping the best for her friend. She never told anyone, but she secretly shipped them. Sophie thought that they would be a great couple. Sophie was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the window behind her slowly open, or hear the soft footsteps behind her. She didn't realize that there was an intruder until a sickly sweet cloth was pressed over her mouth. Sophie struggled, trying to get out of the grasp of her kidnapper. Sophie held her breath, trying to come up with a plan. She felt a white-hot, searing pain in her wrists, and her eyes watered. _No, not again._ But then she came up with a plan. Fitz.

 _Fitz, I need your help. There's someone here. It's happening again._

 _Sophie?_

 _Help. Please. Before it's too late._

Sophie heard somebody burst into the dining room, but her vision was blurred. The sedatives were working. The last thing she remembered was somebody ripping her gloves off, and sickly sweet flames filling her vision. And then she faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter Four: A New Friend

_It was happening again_. Thick ropes cut into her wrists and ankles. She tried not to move her wrists, but it happened, and the raw flesh met the ropes. Sophie felt her eyes burn. She opened her eyes, and found that she had no blindfold on. H _ow could she cut the ropes? Was there anybody even here?_ Sophie had an idea. She stretched her consciousness over the place, like a veil. _No thoughts. Was there nobody here?_

Fitz POV

 _Fitz, I need your help. There's someone here. It's happening again._

 _Sophie?_

 _Help. Please. Before it's too late._

Fitz burst into the dining room. And there was Sophie, with a cloth over her mouth. Beautiful Sophie. _Come on Fitz! Get yourself together!_ But Fitz wasn't sure which was more scary: the cloth over Sophie's mouth, or the person behind her. Before Fitz could really do anything, Fintan pulled Sophie's glove off of her hand and called down Everblaze. The unquenchable flame. But Fitz had a bigger question brewing in his mind: _Did the Neverseen know about Sophie's ability as an Enhancer?_

Unknown POV **(Comment who you think it is!)**

When Fitz transmitted to me what had happened, I rushed over to the dining room. I was supposed to be in the kitchen, helping make the mallowmelt, but I snuck into Fitz's room to grab some of the ripplefluff's he keeps in a hidden box. The Everblaze had been extinguished but the problem was far from over. I sat down in one of the scorched chairs, and rubbed my head. _How could this have escalated so quickly?_

"What are we supposed to do?" We all sat in misery. Sophie was gone, we had no leads. Sophie, the girl I loved, was gone. The girl I needed. But, couldn't have. "Aaaand, this is where I come in to help with all of this misery!" Said an unfamiliar voice. We all whipped our heads around to find a tall boy, with dark, slightly curly hair. "I can help you. I just infiltrated the Neverseen!"

Linh POV

 _What?_

"Did I stutter?" He looked directly at Linh. "I _said_ ," -he really emphasized the _said_ \- "That I just infiltrated the Neverseen!"

"Who are you?" Dex asked. "The name's Cole. I'm part of the Black Swan." He fished a necklace out of his shirt, and when we studied it, it was the monocle.

"The Black Swan sent me. I don't know if they told you guys, but I'm their Pyrokinetic. Anyways, Sophie and I are old friends, but the main point is, I know how to get her back, see-"

"Hold up. Slow down." Keefe said. "We need a second to process this." Keefe paused, like this merited a moment of silence. "Ok, so, I think I speak for everybody when I say, woah, _back the T-rex up._ So, lemme just get this straight. a) You just infiltrated the Neverseen, b) You're a Pyrokinetic-" "You gonna have a problem with that Blondie?" Cole said. Linh looked at Tam, and instantly knew that Cole and Tam would be best friends pretty soon.

Keefe shook his head. "Anyways, c) You knew Sophie, and d) _You know where she is?_ "

"That's a lot of letters." "Oh shut up Fitz, it was only four. Learn to count," Keefe snapped.

Everyone in this room seemed wound up like a tightrope. This wasn't going to end well.

 **Sorry this chapter was short. I don't really have a timeline for this story, so I'm just making this up as I go. I'll try to make some longer chapters.** **Comment who you think the Unknown POV is! I'll try and let on who it was later in the story, so you'll just have to wait and see! MWAHAHAAAAA!**


	7. Chapter Five: 237 Seconds

**Chapter Five**

 **Heey. Thanks to VerdiTheTRex and Sophitz Rules for reviewing! I'll try, (keyword in this sentence is try) to make this chapter longer. Enjoy!**

 **Sophie POV**

It had been a couple hours now, and Sophie had been checking for thoughts every 237 seconds. So, since Sophie had deemed it safe, she used outward channeling to break her bonds. She had never tried to use outward channeling to break rope, but it worked. Thankfully. She stood up, trying to make an effort to not look at her wrists. Elwin would fix it. Hopefully. She stretched her consciousness over the area one more time, just to make sure. It seemed too easy. Way too easy. But Sophie had better things to do. Like find a cliff. Or something else to create an adrenaline rush.

Sophie walked around. There was one window. Hope rushed through her veins, and she looked down. Perfect. But then she checked once more outside. Sophie Foster was in Chicago. In the Sears Tower, **(A/N: Everybody knows that it's actually the Sears Tower, NOT the Willis…).**

 **Fitz POV**

Fitz didn't trust this, this _Cole_. He was too good to be true. But Sophie must have trusted him. _But how could they know this for sure?_ Apparently, Dex had the same idea as Fitz.

"Okay, if you really knew Sophie, then what was her childhood nickname?" Cole rolled his eyes like some sarcastic son of a- "Soybean." Fitz relaxed the shoulders that he didn't know had been tensed.

"So, where's Sophie?" "She's being held in the Forbidden Cities, but specifically in Chicago. But before we get to any rescues, we need to actually come up with a plan. And, don't go off by yourselves." He walked out of the room, and out of Everglen.

"Sooo, that just happened." Biana said. But Fitz heard her whisper to Linh: "Though he _was_ pretty hot…" Fitz rolled his eyes. Typical Biana.

"Welp, I'm going up to my room if anybody want to join me." (A/N: Am I the only one that says welp?) He saw Tam, Keefe and Dex stand up, and started walking up to his room. Fitz's mind turned onto autopilot, and he started thinking as he _went up the stairs. This guy could easily be a fake. A lot of elves could easily figure out Sophie's nickname. And if Sophie is in the Forbidden Cities, then would she find a way out?_ Fitz had been so lost in thought that he walked right into his closed bedroom door. He muttered a couple of different things he probably shouldn't have said, and opened his door. But, there was one thing that he had forgotten about. Keefe.

"Woah, dude, you seriously need to chill out. I'm sure Foster already has some sort of plan brewing that head of hers." He smiled, but Fitz knew Keefe too well to know that his smile was forced.

 **Biana POV**

Biana and Linh went up to Biana's bedroom. But truth be told, it was all Biana's fault. If she hadn't forced Sophie to come and have a sleepover at Everglen, then this would have never happened. When Biana and Linh finally made it upstairs, Biana flopped down onto her bed. What a mess.

"Fess up Biana. What's on your mind?" Biana looked at Linh weirdly. "I can tell that you have something on your mind, so spill." Biana, (after much pushing and a plate of custard bursts) finally confessed what she was thinking about. Linh did a sort of weird cluck thing with her tongue, much like she had seen in a human movie once.

"Biana, this is not your fault. They could have easily done this at Havenfield as well. You also need to remember that _this is Sophie_. She survived that kidnapping you told me about back when she was a Level Two in Foxfire. Now that we're older, I'm sure she'll be okay." Linh gave Biana a small smile.

"Thanks Linh. You're the best."

 **Okay, so hopefully this was longer than some of the other chapters. Make sure the review, and let me know who you think the Unknown POV in the last chapter was! BUE.**


	8. Chapter Six: Returning Home

**Chapter Six**

 **Hi all. SO, I realized that my longest chapter is still chapter two, (or was it chapter four?) so I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer. I'm just coming up with this stuff on the spot, and I have some weird things planned. Keep reading to find out! 3**

 **Sophie POV (fyi:It's her point of view for the whole chapter)**

Sophie slowly opened the window, in case the opening of the window triggered an alarm. She wasn't exactly sure how the human would react to her teleportation, but she doubted anyone would be able to get any video footage of it. _Good_. Sophie climbed up onto the ledge of the window, and gave herself a couple of breaths to regain her focus. She opened her eyes, and jumped. Sophie heard a couple of screams, but she needed to _focus_. Sophie pictured Everglen. She was pretty sure she had been gone for just a couple hours, so her friends should still be there. Sophie's photographic memory recalled every last detail of the mansion that Fitz and Biana called home. When she was about 60 feet from hitting the ground, Sophie heard a clap of thunder, and started falling again. She heard another clap of thunder, but then realized one very important detail that she had missed. The Neverseen had forgotten to take her pathfinder. And even if they had taken her pathfinder, Sophie had forgotten that there was a reason that she teleports when she's about to hit the ground. So here she was, falling from 50 feet in the air, and no way to stop herself in time. So Sophie did the only thing she could think of. She started screaming like a banshee. Sophie closed her eyes, and braced for her many broken bones. Even though elves bones could heal really fast, it still hurt when they were broken.

But right when Sophie was supposed to hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her. Sophie slowly opened her eyes, and was surprsied to see a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Cole?" Cole set Sophie down, and Sophie stared at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a human."

"Nope, I'm an elf. When I 'moved away', that was when I came to the Lost Cities." He snapped his fingers and a tiny ball of flame was in his hand. Sophie flinched out of instinct. "Sorry." she said sheepishly. "I just don't really have a good experience with flames." She rubbed the phantom burns on her wrists, but then winced. She had forgotten about the torn skin flapping on her wrists. But then something happened.

 _"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is she?" Sophie shook her head. She wasn't about to put Amy in any more danger than she already had. Ruy advanced with a Swiss Army knife._

 _"Maybe we'll start with you're pretty little wrists." He took the army knife and started randomly slashing in the direction of Sophie's wrists. Sophie's eyes watered. She would not let them take her sister._

The memory kept repeating, over and over again. Sophie was sure the sight her bloody wrists was forever engraved in her brain. But when she tried to not look at the memory, the blood, Sophie heard another voice.

 _Sophie. You need to wake up. Sophie you need to wake up._ The voice felt strangely familiar, but then something clicked in her brain. And up, up, up she went, out of the memory. Then pitch black. And voices. Lot's of voices.

Sophie opened her eyes, and realized that she was in in her bed. At Havenfield. _How did she get here?_ She tried to sit up, but winced.

"Easy there Sophie. You have a lot of injuries." Sophie looked in the direction of the voice. Elwin!

"Yeah. But, I have just one question. What happened? The last thing I remember is.." Sophie trailed off.

"Cole!" Sophie covered her mouth. "Yeah, you are so lucky I was there." Sophie turned to her right. And there he was. _Cole_.

"So, besides the fact that you were kidnapped, then fell out of the sky and fainted, how are you?" Sophie laughed. Oh, this was the same Cole that she knew from before. "I got you something." he said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Cole walked out of the room, and then came back with a huge bag. Sophie's eyes widened to around the size of golf balls. Cole sat down on the edge of her bed, and dumped the whole bag out. Sophie shifted so she could get a better view, and then screamed.

"I'm pretty sure you shattered the windows and my eardrums."

"OH MY GOSH! COLE THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Cole smiled, and Sophie looked at all the stuff. There was chocolate, soda, gummy bears, ice cream, and everything sweet in the Forbidden Cities that you could imagine. Sophie was so excited that she forgot her injuries for a second, and leaned over and hugged Cole.

"Breathing...is...optional." Cole wheezed. "Sorry. It's just, THIS IS AMAZING!" Sophie then heard a bunch of footsteps pounding, and her room was invaded. All in all, there was Grady, Edaline, Sandor, Biana, Linh, Keefe, Fitz, Tam, Alden, Della, Grizel, Cadoc, Woltzer, and Elwin, (who had stepped out of the room.)

"I heard screaming and shouting. What's going on? Did this boy-" "Dad. I am okay. It's just, Cole is AMAZING!" Sophie gestured wildly towards the pile of goodies. Sophie was so focused on the food, that she didn't see Keefe and Fitz glare at Cole. Sophie snatched up the Nutella and the vanilla ice cream. She took a spoon from the pile, and proceeded to open the Nutella, scoop a bunch into the kind-of-melted ice cream, and eat it. But Sophie didn't realize until she enjoying this sweet delicacy that everybody in the room was watching her.

"What?''

"It's just fun seeing you react to things from the Forbidden Cities." Fitz said. Sophie smiled at him, but felt a rising blush on her cheeks and hid behind a curtain of blond hair. She kept eating the Nutella ice cream, while everybody started pummeling her with questions, such as: "How are you?" "Are you okay?" "How ya feeling Foster?" But, Sophie had a question of her own.

"So, that memory that was on repeat in my head, how did that happen?" Everyone in the room shifted, and looked at the ground. Fitz finally spoke up.

"It seems like the Neverseen actually did torture you, but then they erased your memories of the things that they asked you."

This new bit of information took a second to process.

"What?" Fitz nodded his head in a solemn sort of way, kind've like he would at a funeral.

"But that's not all. I was searching through your memories, and when I said your sister's name, it came up with a whole bunch of other memories. You were gone for less than twelve hours, but you had way more memories of being held captive than you would be able to have in twelve hours. Mr. Forkle thinks that the Neverseen has found a way to freeze time."

 **Sooo, what did ya guys think? This has taken in a whole new level of extreme! Make sure to review and read the next chapter! BUE.**


	9. Chapter Seven: Plans and Preparations

**Chapter Seven**

 **Sorry I haven't updated. Things have been hectic. Even though it's summer, my family wants to do this weird 'family bonding', (especially my dad) and it's really been awkward. Anyways, here's the next chapter, soo hope you enjoy!**

Sophie burst out laughing. But then as she was laughing, she looked everybody's confused faces in the room.

"Wait, you guys weren't actually serious, were you?" "Sadly, we are deadly serious." Keefe said. But that was when Sophie really noticed it. Keefe's hair laid flat against his head, and was plastered against his forehead like somebody had dumped a bucket of water on him. Sophie immediately went into calculation mode.

"Do we know how they're doing this?" Cole shook his head. Sophie thought. _If they don't know how the Neverseen are freezing time, then maybe we can focus on the smaller questions, such as what's may be powering this device. I was in the Forbidden Cities, maybe something there could be powering it? Or maybe it's a chemical substance in the atmosph-_

"Earth to Sophie!" Cole waved his hand in front of Sophie's face. "Sorry, what?"

"Fitz was asking if he could have a look at your memories." Sophie nodded. _Why would the Neverseen want to go after Amy? If they didn't get the information they needed, then why did they erase my memories?_ Sophie looked up, and everybody was gone.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Sophie looked next to her, and saw Fitz. She surprised since Cole had previously been sitting in that chair.

"I told everybody that it would be less nerve-wracking if I searched your memories one-on-one. Is that okay?" Sophie nodded, but tried not to nod too hard. She was internally screaming at the little butterflies that had apparently decided to live in Sophie's stomach. Sophie slid her gloves off, hoping that Enhancing Fitz would help bring the memories back up.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Sophie nodded. She needed to see what happened. The last time she had gotten kidnapped, she had been able to contribute nothing, but now she felt like she had a more heavy role to play, which made her feel useful. Fitz twined their fingers together, and the mental energy hummed between them as their rings snapped together. After a couple of seconds, Sophie heard a voice.

 _F: Alright, I'm in. Make sure to brace yourself, since digging up the memories means that we have to witness them._

 _S: Okay._

Sophie felt a little digging going on in her mind, but then suddenly, what she could only assume was a memory, came up.

 _Sophie opened her eyes to pitch black. "Where am I?" she thought. But then the memories of her kidnapping came rushing back. Sophie was already a victim of this once, and she would not be playing victim again._

 _"Show your faces, you stupid cowards!" she screamed. "Getting a little feisty here I see. So much not like the little, scared girl you were. We just need one answer, and then you'll be free." Sophie wasn't going to give them what they wanted. She was going to escape, and if she didn't she would go down fighting. And maybe take somebody down with her. Anger, and pure, black hate filled her mind. She imagined them as tiny threads, and added them to her "arsenal knot" as she liked to call it. She didn't hear the voice again, but she wanted to wait until she knew the person was right in front of her until she inflicted. She heard loud footsteps enter the room. Based on the echo of the footsteps and the amount of time it took for the person to get to her chair, Sophie made an estimate that she was in a 15-foot by 15-foot room, and that she was in the middle of it. As she was contemplating this new information, the bag that was on her head was suddenly taken off. Somebody pressed a cloth against her mouth, and it was too sweet. The air was way too sweet to be natural. Sophie tried to get her bonds off, but failed. Her strength was going. Sophie wasn't sure if she was going to make it out of this situation alive._

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Sophie opened her eyes. She mentally said a few things she probably shouldn't have said, but she was forgetting one minor detail.

 _F: Those are some pretty exotic words Sophie._

 _S: Sorry. I just, I know I could've done more to escape, I had calculations and-_

 _F: Sophie. None of this is your fault. If anything, it's my fault._

Sophie laughed out loud.

 _S: Why would you say that?_

 _F: Because, Sophie, you called for me, and when I got into the dining room, I just stood there and watched Fintan leap away with you slung over his back like a #!$^! & bag of potatoes._

 _S: Nice rainbow vocabulary Fitz. But this was so not your fault. I just wish I could have done more to escape. I don't even know if I gave them what they wanted, maybe I did, and if I did then-._ Sophie stopped. If he had given them the information, then, she was in-...

"Fitz, we need to leave. Right. Now." Sophie put her ice cream down, and jumped out of bed. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes she had been kidnapped in. She fought the flashbacks that started taking place in her head, but Sophie started to wobble as the flashbacks started filling her mind. She was aware of somebody catching her, and saying her name. Sophie was trying to shove the flashbacks out of her mind. As she was pushing against the stream of memories, she felt another strength, much stronger than hers at the moment, help her push the memories back. Sophie opened her eyes and saw… a pair of teal eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry. I should be handling this better. Okay we need to le-" "Sophie." She turned her head to look at Fitz.

"There is no way you should be handling this. You were just _kidnapped_ , for Ancient's know how long." Sophie smiled at Fitz. "Thanks Fitz. But right now, I need you to come with me to the Lost Cities."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **Fitz POV**

It took Fitz's mind a second to process this.

"Heh, sorry, what?" Sophie repeated herself.

"What are you planning on doing?" Fitz wondered out loud. "The very first memory that I recovered was of Ruy slashing my wrists and asking me where Amy was. But then I woke up, and I don't know if I told them, or if Amy is safe. I need to find out." Sophie got a determined look in her eyes, and Fitz had to admit: this was what he loved about her the most. He thought he had been subtly sending signs that he liked her, but Sophie was horrible at this stuff. Probably even more horrible than Dex. And that was saying something.

"Don't you want to change your clothes?" Fitz asked. He then realized what he was saying, and flushed, something he didn't really do often. Sophie blushed as well, but shook her head.

"There's no time to waste." But then she looked like she realized something, and starting looking inside her drawers for her iPod. Dex had made it into the Twiggler, but after they had used it, he had fixed Sophie's iPod and gave it back to her.

Sophie pulled out, and checked something. "Okay Fitz. It's January in the Forbidden Cities, so you should probably bring something to keep yourself warm. I'm sure Grady wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of his cloaks for a quick trip. I'll get it."

As Sophie ran out of her room, Fitz leaned against the wall and sighed. He started pacing, not realizing that there was somebody in front of him.

"Um, who are you? Why are you in Sophie's room?" Fitz whipped his head around to find Vertina, Sophie and Jolie's spectral mirror. She tossed her black hair.

"You better tell me what your doing here. I'm giving you five seconds before I scream for Sophie. Five, four, three, tw-" Fitz stepped out of range of the mirror. Vertina could be so annoying sometimes.

"Alright, I got it." Sophie tossed it to Fitz, then head over to her own dresser and got one out. She hastily put it on, clasped her family crest on, grabbed a hat that she pulled on, and ran out. When Fitz didn't follow, she turned around, not realizing that he was staring at her.

"Come on!" Fitz shook his head and followed her. As he was running, his hands took his family crest out of his pocket and fastened the clasp onto his borrowed cape. Sophie was running so fast that she must be using a brain push. The sun was setting, and she took a second to look at it. Fitz finally reached her, and flicked his eyes over to look at her. The way the light shone on her curtain of blonde hair, and the flecks of gold in her eyes really matched the rays of the setting sun. She looked at Fitz, and he averted his eyes.

"You ready?" Fitz nodded. Sophie twined their fingers together, and Fitz tried to not sweat.

"Okay. Three. Two... One." Sophie jumped off the cliff, pulling Fitz down with her in the process. As they were free-falling, Fitz held on tight to Sophie hand. Just as Fitz felt the salty spray of the ocean on his face, he heard a clap of thunder, and Sophie fell on top of him. He landed in something soft, but really cold and wet. Sophie groaned from on top of Fitz, and she sat up. She quickly realized the situation she was in, and started turning red. She got off on top of Fitz, and stood up and brushed herself off.

"What is this stuff?" Fitz picked up a handful of the cold, wet, fluffy stuff on the ground.

"It's snow." Sophie said simply. Fitz quickly stood up, and looked at the house that they were in front of. The house he could remember invading last year was covered in this "snow".

"Alright Fitz, you need to go up to the door, and pretend your, like, a Boy Scout or something."

"What's a Boy Scout? Also, why me? Why can't you do it? You have a way better understanding of this than I do."

"Because!" Sophie whisper-shouted. "I might trigger their memories." Fitz sighed. There was no other option.

"Alright, what am I saying?"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Sophie had transmitted to Amy the plan, so they were ready. Fitz walked up to the door with Sophie's hat in tow, (wrapped in a package). He knocked on the door, and a man answered the door. He had a little potbelly, and was rocking the comb-over look.

"Hello sir, my name is Allen, and I am here to deliver something to Natalie Freeman." Fitz smiled his most confident smile, and the dad smiled. Since Fitz had spent some time in the Forbidden Cities, he had a basic understanding of English.

"Hey Natalie, did you order something?" "Yeah!" Amy yelled down the stairs. Fitz heard feet pounding on the floor, and pretty soon, Amy was rushing up.

"Hey Dad, can you leave for a second. I need to ask Fitz some questions about my package." She winked at her dad, and Fitz felt his neck go hot. Her dad left without a word. Fitz transmitted to her what was happening. The plan was for Fitz to get invited inside, and get introduced as, 'Natalie's boyfriend'. While Amy was busying her parents, Fitz would slip into their minds and alter their memories temporarily so that they were convinced that they were leaving for a 4-month vacation, and that Amy/Natalie was 21 and living on her own.

Fitz was invited inside, and everything was going just according to plan. But then Fitz heard a blood-curdling scream that he could place anywhere.

 _It was Sophie's._

 **DRAMA! SO, who do you guys ship Sophie with? I'm personally Sophitz, but BuddingWriter101's Tophie story also has me hoping for this ship to sail… anyways… BUE!**


	10. Chapter Eight: Really Keefe?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got this stupid virus on my computer that caused nothing to load on it for a couple days, so it was really annoying. Then I had a really bad case of writer's block. I promise I will make long chapter after this one, but I'm just going to keep this one short and sweet. Thanks to BibbleDarkness, Athena Minerva Artemis Bellona, KOTLCforever, Guest (please use an account so I can identify you, and Waves-of-Writing for reviewing! (responses at the end). Enough of this intro crap, onto the story! :)**

 **Sophie POV**

Sophie started struggling. Somebody had come up behind her, and had their hands wrapped around her waist, and started lifting her up. So she screamed.

"Relax silly, it's just me." Sophie turned around, and saw none other than Keefe Sencen.

"Keefe, what are you doing here?" Sophie whispered. But then she saw the door of the house start to open, and she knew she was in trouble. If her human parents saw her, then they might regain their memories, and that would be a train wreck. Then, the whole plan of protecting Amy in the Lost Cities, would be a lost cause.

So Sophie grabbed Keefe's hand, put up the universal "shh" sign, and dragged him into a bush. And, as if Sophie's luck could get any worse, it was a rose bush, which means that there were thorns. Lots of them.

Sophie looked at the door, and saw it open. Her human mom's head popped out. Sophie covered her mouth.

She looked a little bit older, with more wrinkles in her face, but it was still her. The door closed, and she heard muffled talking in the house. Sophie didn't realize that she had been silently crying until she felt Keefe wrap his arms around her.

Right before her memories had been erased, Sophie's human mom had responded, and remembered her. But then her memory had been wiped clean, erasing any trace of Sophie from their lives.

She always kept track of then with the Spyball the Black Swan had given her. But seeing them up close and right in front of her was a little more than she could handle at the moment.

 **Meanwhile… Back inside the house (Fitz POV)**

Fitz was glad that Sophie had come up with a plan to save the mission, but what he certainly didn't miss was the signature look of Keefe's hair.

Keefe was his best friend, but he was certainly annoying sometimes.

Sophie's mom came back inside the house, and Fitz started to talk her up. They really needed to get this plan moving along before somebody noticed they were gone. He had a feeling in his gut that somebody had already found out, but they would have to deal that later.

After Fitz was done talking about everything he could imagine he could, he looked over to Amy. She needed to distract them long enough for Fitz to alter their memories, and then they could leave. They had thought about bringing their parents with them back to the Lost Cities, but Fitz had pointed out that returning could dredge up the trauma that they experienced.

Amy got the hint and started talking about something, while Fitz slowly crept his consciousness into their minds. He couldn't transmit, and he had to make sure he was undetected.

As much as human mind were fragile, if Fitz wasn't careful when he was erasing their memories, they would be able to sense his presence.

Fitz wasn't sure if he was really qualified to do a Washing, but it would have to do at the moment.

 **Weird narrator voice: In the Keeper of the Lost Cities, (and don't quote me on this) I believe Washer go to some sort of special part of the brain, and they say some keywords, and it brings up all of the memories that involve the keyword, and then the Washer erases them. (Correct me if I am wrong, and I will update this chapter!) Back to the story.**

Fitz needed to get this done fast, so he quickly replaced their memories with the new ones that he had made. Once he was done, the parents looked confused, and froze what they were doing.

Fitz was informed enough to know that when a Washer or Telepath washes or replaces memories, the person it is being used on falls into a sleep that lasts for at least 24 hours. Then they pick up things as they think they should.

The parents fell down and started lightly snoring almost immediately afterwards.

Amy went to go and help them, but Fitz grabbed her hand.

"We have to leave right now." Amy gave a longing look at her parents, but nodded. They rushed out of the front door, and nodded to the bush on the sidewalk. Fitz saw some flashes of blonde, and Sophie was out of the bush. She brushed off a couple and leaves and jogged over to Fitz.

"Did it go okay?" Fitz nodded.

"Of course it is. You trust me, don't you?" Sophie nodded and turned around.

"Keefe, come on!" Sophie whisper-shouted.

"Okay, okay. I need to get out slowly, I don't need this bush messing the Hair up anymore than it already has." Keefe whined.

"Forget about your stupid hair, let's go! You can fix it later!" Sophie snapped. Fitz smirked. Keefe was really going to be getting it from Sophie when they got back to Havefield. Well, after she got it from Sandor, Grady and Edaline.

"Really Foster? Lighten up a bit." Keefe finally emerged from the bush, and brushed himself off.

"Let's go." Keefe winked at Sophie, and Fitz felt something jab at his heart. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't liking it one bit.

Amy also seemed to sense something, so she keeped quite.

Sophie pulled out her home crystal and held it up to the light.

"Hey Amy come over here." Sophie motioned for her to come with her.

"What's going on Sophie?" Amy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'll explain everything later. I promise." Fitz took a second to examine Sophie. She had come such a long way since he brought her to the Lost Cities. She still had her human quirks, but it's what he loved most about her.

 **Sophie POV**

As much as Sophie loved Keefe, (as a friend) he could be so annoying. If it wasn't for Sophie's quick thinking, the whole thing would have been a fail.

Sophie tried to shove the thoughts out of her head as she wrapped some of her consciousness around Amy. She took a breath, and walked into the light.

When they got to Havenfield, Amy gasped a bit. Sophie had to admit she'd had the same reaction when she'd first saw the glorious animal preserve. But then when Sophie looked closer, she gasped too.

Because she saw trails of blood.

 **Wow, that cliffhanger tho. I just would like to give some shoutouts to VerdiTheTRex, Sophitz Rules and Guest, for being my first reviews. It really means a lot!**

 **KOTLCforever: I'm really glad you like it! I'll admit, this is my first fanfiction, so I was a little nervous that people wouldn't like it. But I'm glad to be seeing positive review on it! Please keep reading! I have some interesting things in mind for the future.**

 **Athena Minerva Artemis Bellona: I would really have to agree with you, though I'm also contemplating whether or not to have her with my OC, Cole. But in the actual books, those would have to be my main ships.**

 **BibbleDarkness: When I read your comment, I was laughing so hard i started crying. That is such a good name! I hope you don't mind if I update my summary as it, because I think it's absolutely amazing. I had a hard time trying to come up with a name for Linh and Wylie.**

 **Guest: I will be trying to write more now that I have a more detailed plotline. I have it all planned out in my head, so this hopefully means more chapters!**

 **Waves-of-Writing: I am very glad! It took me a while to figure out how I was going to start then preface, so I am glad that you like it!**


End file.
